User talk:Eightyfour-onesevenfive
Old Stuff User talk:Eightyfour-onesevenfive/archive "new" bosses w/elites Hey, just wanted to tell you that I found two bosses that we didn't even have listed here. Both are in Lornar's Pass and at least one has an elite (which is why I'm bothering you with this). They are Erzek Runebreaker (definately has an elite, saw him use it) and Tonfor Copperblood (think he has an elite, see Talk:Tonfor Copperblood). I do have screenshots of where I found them in the area that I can upload for you, but I don't pretend to have the photoshop skills to make a good looking map like you do. Let me know if you want the screenshots, and good work on the elite maps. --Rainith 19:03, 20 February 2006 (CST) :Yeah, Lornar's Pass... probably the worst charted area in the game, as far as bosses are concerned. I know there are quite a few bosses there, but I don't have any idea how I can pull it off to get reliable spawn locations for them. That would require me to clear out the whole area multiple times. I certainly won't find enough players to do that and working my way up with henches from Camp Rankor will take ages. :-/ :Thanks for the info about the bosses. Yes, I'd like the screenshots. I won't make maps from them right away, but maybe one day I'll get some research done in Lornar's Pass and then any additional data is very much welcomed. :) --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 02:16, 21 February 2006 (CST) ::I started from Deldrimor War Camp and fought my way up there with henches, as long as your region has favor it is actually pretty easy, died a couple of times in Dreadnaught's as I was running thru there, but just got rid of the DP at the temple of Grenth in Lornar's. Sure it cost me 3-5 plat (I didn't really keep track) to clear the area, but I was able to add a couple of new bosses and capture an elite I was looking for. ::Would you prefer I email you the screens or just upload them here? If I upload them, you better save them quick as some folks love to look through the unused images page and mark any that aren't used for deletion. I may do this a couple of more times to try to see if these guys share their spawning points and if I can find any other bosses, but that will probably be a week or so away. --Rainith 10:47, 21 February 2006 (CST) :::Actually, I did exactly the same thing yesterday, too (of course I couldn't bear it... :D), and went to Lornar's from the War Camp, using henches. But it does literally take ages to get up there. I may try to get a runner to bring me there next time :). :::I think we shouldn't clutter the wiki with unrefined information (especially when it's images), so just send them to my email, please either convert them to jpg or zip them up. :) --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 02:12, 22 February 2006 (CST) ::::I'll send them to you when I get home, which will be sometime in the middle of the night in Germany I know. If you want to team up and try to tackle Lornar's sometime check my userpage for my characters, although the weekend would probably be the only time that you and I would be on at the same time (given the time difference and all). I will go through the area one or two more times just to see if I can get some different bosses to spawn that we might be missing. --Rainith 02:22, 22 February 2006 (CST) :::::I received your maps, thanks. Those locations corrospond with the data I collected so far. They seem to be the only two spawn locations for the three stone summit bosses, although I'm not sure about that yet. In addition there seem to be three locations for the three tree bosses. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 02:06, 23 February 2006 (CST) ::::::The one Stone Summit boss location that I didn't mark was the Ice Golem boss, he was just a bit further WNW from Tonfor Copperblood's location in that same area with all the Summit forces. ::::::For the tree bosses, as far as I know there are 3 locations, two at the far northern end and one about a quarter of a way up from the southern end, does that correspond with your info? --Rainith 02:33, 23 February 2006 (CST) :::::::Yes, that corresponds, except, as mentioned, for the third Stone Summit location, where I haven't seen anything spawning yet. I think we can assume those locations to be all there is (one boss per profession, one location per boss looks fairly good to me). I'll make maps as soon as I have the exact location for the third Stone Summit boss. --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 03:39, 23 February 2006 (CST) User:Stabber *looks confused* How come you changed Stabber's User Page to redirect to GuildWiki's Main Page? *still looks confused* --Gares Redstorm 04:41, 1 April 2006 (CST) :I did not do that. She did that herself before inserting the ban request. All I did was reverting to the last valid edit. :) I find it strange myself, but it's her decision. -- 04:58, 1 April 2006 (CST) ::True. I am with you, strange, but as you said, "it's her decision". --Gares Redstorm 05:31, 1 April 2006 (CST) Huh? What did I do? --Karlos 10:26, 1 April 2006 (CST) :You banned a few spammers and vandals without deleting their user pages with the ban requests. No big thing, it just clutters the Category:Candidates for banning. :) -- 13:49, 1 April 2006 (CST) Monk is M''o'', not M!!! In reference to, eg. Image:Armor M 15k Fissure F Dye HandLeg Front.jpg — Stabber (talk) 14:04, 10 April 2006 (CDT) :Argh, you're right of course. :( --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 14:05, 10 April 2006 (CDT)